


What I Want

by ract46



Series: Random Oneshot Thoughts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Doms and subs AU Series, M/M, s01e10 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson thinks he knows what he wants from Scott, but what he thinks he wants Scott can't give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been proof read/Beta'd.

Scott’s back was against the cool tile wall, his head hanging forward under the water cascading down over him. They had just won their lacrosse match; he had helped, passing the ball to Danny; and Danny scored every time. And after the match Allison had actually talked to him, he felt there was a chance of them getting back together.

Then Jackson had come over to talk to him after Allison had left. To blackmail him; pushing him just that little bit more in his arrogant, dominant, cocky way. Jackson giving him three days to ‘ _get me what I want_ ’ or he’d tell Allison what Scott is.

Scott had tried to explain to him that it wasn’t that easy; but Jackson wouldn’t listen, he just kept on being insistent. Then changing track Jackson started to offer something that was ‘ _mutually beneficial_ ’; if Scott gets him what he wants then he’ll help Scott get Allison back.

Something inside Scott just snapped at that. He remembers the sudden need for control, for dominance, that took over him.

\--

He pushed Jackson up against the wall, holding Jackson’s hands behind his back, crowding into his personal space; his nose edging along Jackson’s jawline. Scott could feel his fangs descend, his claws elongate, and he was sure his eyes had turned to gold.  
“I get it Jackson, you want the bite; you want to be a werewolf too, right?” Scott exhales, the words ghosting over Jackson’s skin as he whispers against his ear.  
He hears the excitement in Jackson’s heartbeat, smells the arousal at the promise of getting what he wants.  
“That’s what you want isn’t it Jacks?” Scott waits for the breathlessly answered ‘yes’. He licks along Jackson’s jaw, nipping at his ear before scraping his sharp canines down along his neck; his tongue lapping at the sweat coating Jackson’s taut skin.  
“Where do you want me to bite you Jacks?” Scott nips at the base of Jackson’s neck, just above the collarbone, “Here?”

He hears Jackson whimper; feels Jackson relax against him, **_so submissive_** , _allowing Scott to do what he wants_.  
“I can **bite you** Jackson,” Scott growls low against him, “but that won’t make you like me. It needs to be an Alpha that bites you, and I don’t know who the Alpha is.”

Scott released his hold on Jackson then, and walked away; leaving both of them feeling confused.

\--

Scott knows how much he enjoyed having Jackson under his control, the feeling of Jackson submitting to him. He knows how wrong that is; he knows that Jackson will be profiled as a Dominant just like he will; and it’s constantly repeated to them that a Dominant does not force another Dominant to submit to them. That is inappropriate assertiveness; Scott has always thought that was putting it mildly.

Jackson just seemed to fit with him, to need to submit to him as much as he needed to dominate. It felt good, really good. But Scott has no intention of being like his father, he will not be inappropriately assertive; _he will not fall to the dark side_.

\--

“ **Hey, McCall’s popped a boner in the shower!** ” is yelled; followed by snickers from some of the other players.  
“ **Well it wasn’t from thinking about you Greenberg** ,” Scott answers back, to a ruckus of laughter at Greenberg’s expense.

Scott switches the water to cold; cooling his thoughts, his needs and desires.

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda fits in my Doms and subs Series AU if I were to write a prequel story. 
> 
> So it has got me thinking should I continue with the current sequel story to 'Needs and Desires' that I plan or should I stop, write a season one set in my Doms and subs AU, rework 'Needs and Desires' to fit with the canon timeline where they are not Juniors yet?
> 
> I would need to rework some of my AU to make that work, tidy up 'Letters' and 'Needs and Desires'.
> 
> I've got until I finish 'Needs and Desires' to decide what I'm gonna do. Any thoughts?


End file.
